Familia de Rey
|locations= |early=15 DBYStar Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual |prominence=34 DBY— |fragmented= |restored= |extinct= |era= |affiliation=*Resistencia *Orden Jedi[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]]}} Durante la era de la Nueva República, la chaterrera conocida como Rey nació en 15 DBY de una familia de comerciantes de chatarra. Una humana sensible a la Fuerza, Rey era una niña cuando sus padres la dejaron en el planeta desértico Jakku, habiendo intercambiándola por dinero para beber. Después de sus muertes, los padres de Rey fueron enterrados en una tumba sin marcar, aunque Rey había suprimido el recuerdo de su abandono, inclinándose a la esperanza de que algún día se reuniera con su familia. Después de años de esperar en vano por el regreso de sus padres, Rey fue atraída a la guerra galáctica entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia en 34 DBY. Aliándose con esta última, intentó reclutar al Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, y también esperó que entrenara con él como resultado de su recién descubierta fuerza con la Fuerza. Alrededor del mismo tiempo, su conexión misteriosa con el guerrero del lado oscuro Kylo Ren llevó a Rey a confrontar la verdad acerca de sus orígenes —sus padres no eran nadie—. A pesar de esta revelación, Rey permaneció comprometida a la causa de la Resistencia. Además, continuó sus estudios en las artes Jedi, asegurándose de que la muerte de Skywalker no marcaría el final de la Orden Jedi. Historia Abandono thumb|left|300px|Aunque fue vendida a la servidumbre como una niña, Rey mantuvo la esperanza de algún día reunirse con su familia. Rey, una humana aspirante a Jedi y partidaria de la Resistencia, nació en 15 ABY, aproximadamente una década después de la Batalla de Jakku,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico durante la era de la Nueva República. Abandonada en el remoto planeta de Jakku, fue criada en el cuidado de un jefe chatarrero crolute, Unkar Plutt, y aprendió a mantenerse por sí misma como una chatarrera. Mientras pasaban los años, Rey se convirtió en una combatiente capaz, mecánica y piloto, pero optó por permanecer en su remaso planeta natal debido al sueño de su niñez de reunirse con su familia. Desconocido para Rey, fue dotada con intensidad en la Fuerza. Aunque su poder era comparable con el de Ben Solo —el descendiente lineal del Elegido Anakin Skywalker y, por lo tanto, un prodigio en la Fuerza— Rey carecía de entrenamiento o conocimiento sobre la Fuerza que hizo que la joven chatarrera ignorara las latentes habilidades dentro de ella. En 34 DBY, Rey se encontró con el droide astromecánico BB-8, y subsecuentemente se hizo amiga de el padre de Ben Solo, el contrabandista Han Solo, mientras intentaba regresar al droide a la Resistencia. Aunque su viaje llevó a Rey al mundo de Takodana, Rey estaba determinada a regresar a Jakku, creyendo que su familia eventualmente regresaría. El contacto de Solo, Maz Kanata, le dijo a Rey cándidamente que nadie regresaría por ella. Revelación thumb|right|300px|Después de entrar a una cueva oscura, Rey pidió ver a sus padres, pero solo vio su reflejo. Tras la Batalla de la Base Starkiller, Rey rastreó al Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker al mundo perdido de Ahch-To, el lugar de origen de la Orden Jedi. Mientras intentaba conseguir el apoyo de Skywalker en la guerra contra la Primera Orden, Rey descubrió que podía entrar en comunión con Kylo Ren —el antiguo Ben Solo, sobrino y alguna vez aprendiz de Luke Skywalker— a través de las estrellas como resultado de un lazo compartido mediante la Fuerza. La conexión entre Rey y Ren causó que vieran percepciones más profundas en el otro, con Rey sintiendo el conflicto interno del aprendiz oscuro contra la atracción hacia la luz.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual Sin embargo, el puente de sus mentes le permitió a Ren descubrir las inseguridades de Rey escondidas sobre su pasado y, en particular, sobre sus padres, mucho para la consternación de la chatarrera. Aunque Rey se refirió a Ren como un monstruo por cometer el acto de parricidio, Ren creyó que compartían mucho en común, ya que ambos habían sido abandonados desde niños.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida Al descubrir una cueva con una fuerte conexión al lado oscuro, Rey intentó usar sus poderes para descubrir las identidades de sus padres. Sus esfuerzos terminaron en fracaso, dejando a Rey inquieta y buscando la compañía de Kylo Ren, a quien ahora veía como la única persona que entendía sus sentimientos de aislamiento y abandono. Aunque Rey se sentía más perdida debido a su experiencia en la cueva, el Caballero de Ren le aseguró que no estaba sola. Como resultado, Rey se extendió hacia Ren y descubrió que podían tocarse entre sí a través de años luz. |thumb|left|300px|Kylo Ren alentó a Rey a confrontar sus peores miedos al admitir la verdad sobre sus padres. Convencida de que aún había bondad en el antiguo Ben Solo,Star Wars Battlefront II Rey lo confrontó en carne propia y juntos derrocaron al maestro oscuro de Ren, el Líder Supremo Snoke. Aprovechando la oportunidad para reclamar el manto de Snoke como gobernante de la Primera Orden, Ren invitó a Rey a gobernar a su lado como líderes de un nuevo orden galáctico. Luego obligó a Rey a confrontar sus peores miedo al admitir la verdad que había suprimido por mucho tiempo: sus padres no eran nadie. Ren elaborado, le dijo a Rey que eran meros comerciantes de chatarra que cambiaron a su hija por dinero para alcohol. Últimamente, ambos murieron y fueron enterrados en una fosa en el desierto de Jakku. La revelación le llevó lágrimas a los ojos de Rey, porque no sintió engaño en las intenciones de Ren. No obstante, Rey resistió la súplica de Rey y ayudó a la Resistencia a sobrevivir a la Batalla de Crait. Ella luego obstaculizó los planes de Ren al continuar sus estudios en las artes Jedi, asegurando que la Orden Jedi no terminaría con la muerte de Luke Skywalker. Entre bastidores Daisy Ridley, la actriz que interpreta a rey en la trilogía de secuelas, ha expresado sorpresa que muchos vieron [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] y comenzaron a especular sobre la identidad de los padres de Rey: «Pensé que mucho se había contestado en El Despertar de la Fuerza. Luego, después de la proyección, fui por un trago con mi agente y todos, y estábamos charlando y me di cuenta que "¡oh, en sus mentes no está todo contestado!» En una entrevista antes del lanzamiento de la película, el director J.J. Abrams comentó: «De verdad me siento con la suposición de que cualquier personaje necesita tener heredado cierto número de midiclorianos o necesita ser parte de un linaje, no es que no crea que como parte del canon, solo digo que a los 11 años, no es donde estaba mi corazón. Y sí respeto y me adhiero al canon, pero también digo que la Fuerza siempre me ha parecido más inclusiva y más fuerte que eso.». De acuerdo a Rian Johnson, el director de [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]], fue últimamente decidido que Rey no venía de un linaje en especial. Como resultado, sus padres no eran nada para nadie. En una entrevista, Johnson declaró que fue una decisión dramática el «¿Qué es lo más rudo que pueda escuchar sobre sus padres? ¿Qué es esa cosa que para ella y para nosotros hará que se pare con ambos pies y haga las cosas lo más difícil para ella?». Apariciones * * *''Antes del Despertar'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens'' storybook *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Rey to the Rescue!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''The Fight in the Forest'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' * *''A Call for Heroes'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''The Last Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Chewie y los porgs'' * * *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' *''Lealtad 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge * *''La Chispa de la Resistencia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' *''LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars'' Fuentes *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Familias